An Unconventional Conversation
by missmarabellkitty
Summary: LBDverse. Part Five of the Unconventional Series. Lizzie receives an unwanted visitor, but that just may lead to a date with one Mr. Darcy. "I did not go to Catherine de Bourgh - Catherine de Bourgh came to me!"


**A/N**: The Unconventional Series was planned prior to ep 83 airing, so it may not follow the storyline perfectly. This is the fifth story in the Unconventional Series. It is not necessary to read parts one (Unconventional), two (An Unconventional Friendship), three (An Unconventional Shower), or four (An Unconventional Admission) to understand this fic; however, part two is referenced and this takes place directly after part four. The series has yet to be canonballed, but that's only a matter of time. Thanks for reading.

**A/N Take Two**: A vlog entry is featured in this story; if you have thoughts on the format (eg how easy it is to follow), please review or pm with your criticism in case I need to make adjustments for future episodes.

**Summary**: Lizzie receives an unwanted visitor, but that just may lead to a date with one Mr. Darcy. "I did not go to Catherine de Bourgh - Catherine de Bourgh came to me!"

"An Unconventional Conversation"

**Friday, 3:47pm/Monday, 9:00am**

Lizzie was sitting in her bedroom staring at the camera, seething.

"So, I was planning on waiting until I got back to San Francisco on Sunday afternoon to record this, but… I… just….

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Catherine de Bourgh is the worst human being I have ever met.

"And I know what you're thinking: 'but, Lizzie, when have you even had a chance to see Catherine de Bourgh since the fall? Did you go visit Charlotte?'

"No, I did not go to Catherine de Bourgh – _Catherine de Bourgh came to me_!

"Yes. She was in my house. In my living room. Judging me.

"And no, this is not some 'well, she's rich! and she's related to Darcy! she must be judging me!' I am mature enough to admit I was wrong; that was a phase; I'm over it. No, I know she was judging me because _she told me she was judging me_."

Lizzie reappeared onscreen wearing her Catherine de Bourgh costume, petting her little stuffed dog. "'Liz, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this.'

" – she said that as she was barging in by the way –

"'But I heard what was going on and I just had to come see to it myself.'

" – and for a moment, just a moment, I thought maybe I was wrong about Catherine, that maybe she had heard about Lydia and was coming to wish us well in person, but she reminded me that no, she's a terrible person –

"'He is my nephew after all.'

" – I should have known then. I should have! but I didn't. Instead I just said –

"'Your nephew? I'm sorry, Mrs. de Bourgh; I'm not sure what you're referring to.'

"There's no need to be coy, Liz. I've been informed all about it by a very trustworthy source'

" – and we all know that source is Caroline Lee! –

"'Mrs. de Bourgh, I really don't understand what you're talking about…'

"'That my dear William fancies himself in love with you, of course.'

"'Um… what?'

" – Not my most eloquent response ever, but seriously how do you even respond to something like that?! I guess her very trustworthy source was a few months too late with the memo, am I right? –

"'Yes, I'm sure you never expected your little game to go so far – '

"'My little game?'

"'Charlotte and Mr. Collins both have spoken so well of you, I didn't want to believe it of course. But I have to put a stop to this. I understand why you did it; your family is in quite a desperate situation as I've been told. But William is a sensitive boy, and I just need your assurance that we're on the same page that this needs to end – '

" – and this is where I lost it –

"'No, I'm sorry, _Catherine_, I don't think I will be able to give you my assurance that we're on the same page. How dare you come into my home and insult my family. How dare you accuse me of seducing William for his money. And while we're at it, how dare you think so lowly of his discernment to believe that he would fall for it. William and I are adults and how we feel and what we do is no one's business but our own. Now kindly get the hell out of my house!'

" – and so she did. Without another word. And that's when I started hyperventilating. It's not that I care what Catherine de Bourgh thinks about me – I mean, obviously I don't. And I don't care if she thinks Darcy still loves me and we're in a relationship – because obviously he doesn't and we aren't. But… she is Charlotte's boss or whatever. So, Charlotte, if you're watching; I am so, so sorry if this has caused any problems for you. If you need to pretend that we're no longer friends so that you can keep your job, I totally understand."

**Monday, 11:43am**

Lizzie plopped onto the bench in front of the camera in her office. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and turned on the camera.

"So, I just got off the phone with Charlotte, who did have to suffer Catherine de Bourgh's wrath for my actions last week, but… it's all ok. _Why?!_ Because Ricky Collins stood up for Charlotte. _Right?_ I was thinking the same thing! But he really did stand up to the great Catherine de Bourgh for our dear Charlotte Lu. As Ri-Mr. Collins told Charlotte afterwards, Charlotte never brings her personal life to the office, so it would be unprofessional of him to criticize her for it in a professional setting.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Mr. Collins, your employees should be incredibly proud to have you as their boss.

"So… I don't really have anywhere else to go with this; I was just in a good mood after talking to Charlotte, and I had to let the world know, but I'm sure I'll figure out something if I just talk long enou – "

A knock on the door as it opened interrupted Lizzie's train of thought.

"Excuse me, Lizzie?"

"Darcy! Come in! Come sit; I was just saying that I need something to happen on this video."

"Ah," Darcy said as he sat and his eyes flicked over to the camera. "I was actually coming to talk to you about your video from this morning."

"Oh," Lizzie's good mood evaporated immediately. "Oh my god, Darcy, I completely forgot you watch these videos – not that that should excuse me for the things that I say… I mean, I… she's aunt. I'm so sorr – "

"I actually I came to apologize to you."

"To… me?"

"Aunt Catherine had no business confronting you like that, saying the things that she said."

"Oh, well, thank you. Apology accepted even though it's totally unnecessary. I mean, you didn't send her after me. And I am sorry; I… kinda… I mean, I'm sorry for speaking for you, for claiming to know what you would think about what she was saying – I've been _really_ off when I've done that before, and…"

"It's fine. You took some liberties in order to prove a point. I feel no need to relieve her of the notions you gave her."

They smiled at each other.

"Well, thank you for… your apology and… I guess everything."

"You're welcome. I hope you're settling back in at Pemberley. I know you'd rather be at home with Lydia."

"I am, and… I… am happy to be back. I'd rather have Lydia with me, but she hasn't gone thirty minutes without texting or tweeting at me, so it's like she's here. Only less loud."

"Well. If there's anything else you need – "

"Just let you know?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I should let you finish your video. Have a good day."

"You too."

Darcy stood and started to walk out.

"Oh, Darcy!"

"Yes?"

"There is something I could use… dinner plans? If you – and Gigi – don't have any, that is."

"I can't speak for my sister, but I do not. I'll check with her and get back to you, but I would be happy to dine with you."

"Sounds good."

Darcy gave one of his awkward, sharp nods and left, closing the door behind him.

Lizzie looked at the camera, still smiling. She leaned forward and turned it off.

**Monday, 11:48am**

It took all his effort for William Darcy to leave that room. But awkward pauses tended to come to the two of them when they didn't have something they particularly needed to say and there was no alcohol to aid them. He made a mental note to remember to order wine with dinner tonight. But first he had to get to dinner.

"Gigi," he spoke into his phone as he entered his own office and shut the door.

"William," she answered brightly and almost immediately as she nearly always did.

"You have dinner plans tonight."

"Um… no I don't."

"Lizzie invited the two of us to dinner, and you have plans tonight."

"Why, William! I am shocked and appalled. After all, we _talked about this_. I certainly can_not_ in good conscience lie to Lizzie – "

"_Gigi!_" he said, gritting his teeth.

And she giggled, like she always did when she got him worked up. "I suddenly remember that I'm totally going out to dinner with some of my tennis friends. And since I totally made those plans before I heard that Lizzie wanted to have dinner, you'll just have to go on without me."

"Goodbye, Gigi."

"Goodbye, William!" her singsong voice rang loud from the speaker as he pulled it from his ear.

As soon as that call was ended, he was calling Lizzie while trying to train himself on what to say if she asked about Gigi's plans. Or if she didn't want to have dinner with just him. No, she would be fine with it. She had invited him into her house for dinner that one night. He hadn't slept that night.

No, he could not think of not-sleeping with Lizzie Bennet right now.

The phone rang for an infinity, or maybe thirty seconds.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie, it's Darcy."

"Did you talk to Gigi?"

"Yes. She has plans. Unfortunately," he added.

"Oh, but you're still free."

"I am."

"Good. Does six work for you?"

"Six works for me, yes."

"Pick me up?"

"Yes. Yes, I can… pick you up. At six."

"See you then."

"Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Bye, Darcy."


End file.
